Emotes
Emotes allow a Warframe or Operator to perform visible actions using their body for the purpose of communication and socialization. They can be accessed and activated through the in-game Gear menu (default , called "Item Popout" in the key bindings). The emote wheel can be customized in the Arsenal, allowing for different combinations of desired emotes to be used in a mission. Emotes are purely visual, and have no other effect on gameplay. List of known Gestures The following are the known list of actions that a Tenno can perform using the Emotes feature: EmoteAgree.gif|'Agree' - The Tenno nods their head once. EmoteBoast.gif|'Boast' - The Tenno squats while flexing their arms on their side, then extends their arms in front to perform a kata. EmoteBow.gif|'Bow' - The Tenno slightly bows with their head and body. EmoteDeepBow.gif|'Deep Bow' - The Tenno clasps their hands in supplication, then completely bows their torso down to their abdomen. EmoteDisagree.gif|'Disagree' - The Tenno dismissively waves their right arm to the side. EmoteMeditate.gif|'Meditate' - The Tenno levitates above the ground and assumes a meditative Lotus position. Can be toggled EmoteFollow.gif|'Follow' - The Tenno waves their hand toward them, signifying others to follow. EmoteWave.gif|'Wave' - The Tenno casually raises their hand, waving their forearm and fingers. EmoteClap.gif|'Clap' - The Tenno claps their hands seven times. EmoteShrug.gif|'Shrug' - The Tenno crosses their arms and shrugs. EmoteKneel.gif|'Kneel' - The Tenno gets down on their right knee. Can be toggled EmoteSit.gif|'Sit' - The Tenno sits down with their arms resting on their legs. Can be toggled EmoteKiTeerPresence.gif|'Ki'Teer Presence' - The Tenno puts their hands together with their fingers tip-to-tip. Can be toggled Purchased from Baro Ki'Teer for Apart from these emotes, Tenno can also perform Nartas, which are longer and more complex movement routines that are essentially Katas. Operators cannot perform the Nartas that are not toggled. SolsticeNarta.gif|'Solstice Narta' AquaridNarta.gif|'Aquarid Narta' EclipseNarta.gif|'Eclipse Narta' FathomNarta.gif|'Fathom Narta' CruzarNarta.gif|'Cruzar Narta' Can be toggled DegageNarta.gif|'Degage Narta' Can be toggled GlissageNarta.gif|'Glissade Narta' Can be toggled MaestroNarta.gif|'Maestro Narta' Can be toggled ManibusNarta.gif|'Manibus Narta' Can be toggled NobleNarta.gif|'Noble Narta' Can be toggled PendulumNarta.gif|'Pendulum Narta' Can be toggled PoiseNarta.gif|'Poise Narta' Can be toggled SystoleNarta.gif|'Systole Narta' Can be toggled TempoNarta.gif|'Tempo Narta' Can be toggled TerpischoreNarta.gif|'Terpischore Narta' Can be toggled Another type of Emote that can be performed are Handshakes, which are emotes performed simultaneously between two players. In order to perform a Handshake, a player must first perform the Handshake emote, which will set them up. Once set up, another player can perform the Handshake emote on the player already set up to initiate the actual Handshake action. Apart from the normal Handshake gesture, each of the seven Syndicates also possess their own different Handshakes. Notes *As of , emotes can be cancelled by any keyboard input. *Longer emotes such as Meditate or Nartas can prevent knockdown effects. *Emotes can also be cancelled by clicking on the same emote that you had just chosen. Trivia *Emotes were tested on the Vesper Relay Test Hub on Venus in , and formally introduced to the game in . *Emotes can be used during Archwing missions. Patch History SHAWZIN 2.0: INTERACTIVE EMOTE! Back in we added the Shawzin to the Market for 40 Platinum - a placeable Decoration to remind you of The Sacrifice. Immediately the comments rolled in of ‘I wish we could play it’! And today that day has come: All Shawzin purchases now come with a free ‘Shawzin’ Emote that you can equip to play your signature instrument! Those who have already purchased the Shawzin will retroactively have the Emote. With over half a dozen Scales, 3 frets and 3 strings, your song opportunities are endless. We cannot WAIT to see what you all come up with! We have added 3 new Shawzin Decorations to the market with a different flair: MIMICA SHAWZIN - custom colour Shawzin! This Shawzin features an adaptive enamel that senses and mimics the coloring of any musician playing it. DAWN SHAWZIN - Like the morning’s first light, this Shawzin will wake the spirit within. And NELUMBO Shawzin - with it’s own sound-pack, it’s completely unique! SHAWZIN has been renamed to DAX SHAWZIN for clarity. Simply change your Shawzin while using the Emote using the menu provided! ;Some nifty features to explore with your Shawzin: *Numerous different musical scales to choose from *Play single notes and chords *Play along with Mandachord rhythm section *Practice songs included (and a "slow playback" feature also available) **"This Is What You Are", "We All Lift Together", and "Smiles From Juran" songs included! *Add vibrato and whammy bar effects *Record your Shawzin songs and share with friends by linking in Chat once you’ve achieved at least 4 Clems (points) by playing your track back **Shawzin can auto playback songs or you can play along **Metronome mode option (120bpm with quantization feature) Shawzin music can be heard in Squads and aboard landing crafts. Relays do allow you to play, but you will only hear your music and not your peers. ;COMMUNITY CONTEST WINNER ADDITIONS The MOAnimation Contest’s winning emote by Zeaban works on all MOAs with an Emotion Module installed! Direct a Boast emote at your companion MOA to check out the new reaction. Fixes: *Fixed players watching two Warframes attempt a handshake in Relays, Cetus, and Fortuna not actually seeing it happen. Truly the most secret of handshakes! *All keyboard inputs cancel Emotes now, instead of having to re-enter the Emote Gear wheel and re-select the Emote. }} es:Gesto Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15